Transcendent of Victory
by ToraNoKotei
Summary: When Kisuke get Ichigo to go to Rome to return a tablet to an old friend of his, unperceived events and entities make themselves known to the young warrior. With a more messed up life how would Ichigo deal with the new powers as well as the surrounding girls while balancing his school life, shinigami life and the life of a Campione. Rated M IchixYoru Ichigoxharem
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Inner voices'_

 ** _'Hollow/_ _monster_ _inner voice/_ _thoughts_ _'_ 'Hollow/monster outside'**

" **emphasised speech"**

I do not know when Ichigo got his powers back or Japanese school holidays so I'm making best fit the story.

* * *

"Ichigo my boy, I need you to come over to the shop for me!" called Kisuke before he hung up his phone before even letting Ichigo respond. Sighing Ichigo put on his jacket and started to make his way to the shouten before Yuzu finished dinner. As he walked down the familiar streets, he about the last few weeks before school was over for the holidays.

How he worked to achieve his fullbring only to have it stolen away from him by the person who help him gain it in the first place. How suddenly Rukia pierces his back with the ethereal blue sword that restored to him his shinigami powers. Yoruichi popping out of nowhere and making him a stuttering, blushing mess as she laughed at his reactions from her _advances_ , god how he hated her for it yet he never actually hated her. The last few weeks before were a real pain yet Ichigo felt the most alive since he original lost his powers against Aizen.

Turning back to the world Ichigo arrived at the shouten; opening the front door Ichigo walked to the back while calling Kisuke out. "Geta-boshi, I'm like you wanted now tell me what you want." Ichigo sat down at the small table opposite Kisuke, his back towards the guest room and stairs.

"Now, now Ichigo why so hasty? Why don't you calm down and have some tea?" he asked his joyful demeanour now flinching one bit despite the glare and from the scowling teenager.

"Oh Ichigo, did you come to visit or just to see me?" Yoruichi asked as she pressed her breasts into his back, her arms snaking their way around his waist stopping him from moving. "Oh how I have missed you Ichigo, you don't even know." she said as she held him tighter snuggling into his shoulder and nibbling on the lobe of his ear.

"Yoruichi could you not?" he pleaded as he tried to wiggle out of her arms only for her to hold onto him more. Chuckling Urahara decided to address the reason he called Ichigo before he became unwilling and a gibbering mess.

"Now Ichigo, I called you over here for a favour, seeing as how you now have your powers back and schools out I wanted you to do something for me." Urahara not even caring Ichigo could barely respond with Yoruichi, who somehow made it onto his lap, cuddling up to his chest her arms still wrapped around him.

"So what do you want me to do?" Ichigo sighed knowing there was no way out of it, both Kisuke's favour and Yoruichi snuggling up in his chest. Giving up Ichigo resulted to stroking Yoruichi's hair as he talked with Kisuke, not noticing the slight blush and happy face of the Shihouin Princess.

"Oh nothing much, I just need you to give back a tablet I got from a friend a while back," Kisuke know about Yoruichi's affection for Ichigo so he didn't intervene but seeing as how he finally responded to her actions instead of throwing her off really did set something off in Kisuke, but seeing as how he would be sending him off for a bit he wondered how Yoruichi was going to react with being away from Ichigo.

"And you want me to take this tablet to where exactly?" asked Ichigo 'And why is Yoruichi acting like this' he thought to himself not wanting to say it out loud. Sure he was enjoying having Yoruichi on his lap while he stroked her hair but it was unusual for Ichigo and how Yoruichi usually acted.

"Oh nowhere special just Rome." Spoke Kisuke like it was nothing holding that accursed fan in front of his face hiding the devious smirk behind it.

" **What!** " shouted both Ichigo and Yoruichi; Ichigo for obvious reasons and Yoruichi because she knew Kisuke was planning something and she didn't want to be away from _her_ Ichigo.

"Now, now calm down and let me explain" Urahara tried to calm them so that he could reason with then. Also he found their reactions to be quite amusing, especially Yoruichi's, who was now clinging on to Ichigo more than ever not wanting to let him go. "As I was saying, I want you, Ichigo, to got to Rome and deliver a tablet a friend gave me a long time ago all expenses paid of course."

"Fine but you're telling my friends and family. Well I better get home, Yuzu should be done with dinner now." He tried to get up but instead he was restrained by Yoruichi, who had her head down, refusing to move. "Erm, Yoruichi. Can you let go I need to get home." Ichigo tried to get her off him but she only held on stronger. "Fine if you're not gonna let go, do you wanna come to my place for dinner?" he asked and seeing her head snap up and her expression brighten he taken it as an immediate yes.

Releasing her hold on him, Yoruichi got up and help him up as well before disappearing in to her room presumably to get her coat seeing as she was already decently dressed. Waiting out at front for her Ichigo wondered about the job Kisuke just gave him. Usually when Kisuke wanted Ichigo for something it was either to relieve his boredom or it was something serious but this, this just seemed normal and that was never something Kisuke ever done that included Ichigo.

Hearing the sliding door open then close Ichigo turned round to face Yoruichi, a smile plastered on his face. Seeing her nod Ichigo started to walk back home while Zangetsu spoke his mind. _'Stay cautious Ichigo, this is Urahara we are talking about and what he is ever up to it's not ever something normal.'_

Running to catch up with him, Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his and walked by his side, her smile unwavering. 'OMG he's actually not reacting like he usually would and he's not even bothered about it, oh and that smile, I feel like I could just die' she internally squealed not wanting for Ichigo to hear her.

* * *

As they walked home side by side Ichigo could not dismiss the feeling of peace he was getting, as he thought back on it whenever he and Yoruichi were alone he always had a weird sense of peace no matter the situation. The rest of the walks was in a relatively peaceful manner, a comfortable silence between the two as Yoruichi enjoyed the warmth of Ichigo's arm while he tried to keep his hormones in check.

* * *

Opening the front door, Ichigo called out to Yuzu in the kitchen, "Hey Yuzu, can you set another plate out for Yoruichi?" only to be cut off before he could finish. "You're late!" shouted the crazed man in a white lad coat as he flying kicked his son in the side of the face. "How can I be late when I didn't even say when I will be back? And when will you give up?" Ichigo retorted as he grabbed his father's foot mid-air and threw him on to the street outside before he closed the door on his face as he rushed to get back up.

"Oh Ichi-nii, you're back. What did Urahara-san want with you?" Yuzu asked as she popped her head round the corner to greet her brother and Yoruichi. After the whole incident with Ginjo, Yuzu's ability to see spirits improved till she could completely see them plus she and Karin were told everything after the Winter War.

"Nothing too special, just wanted me to do him a favour and return something a friend gave him" Ichigo said as he walked in to the front room with Yoruichi, nodding towards Karin who responded in kind before turning back to the tv.

"Oh Ok. Dinner will be ready in a minute" even though she doesn't normally show it, Yuzu was often worried whenever Ichigo had anything to do with Kisuke see as how mostly everything he does is some part of a big plan that involved Ichigo getting hurt.

"Kay" was his short reply not turning his head away from the tv, Yoruichi leaning on his arm as she sat to his right.

Dinner was nice with some ideal chit-chat … that is until Isshin started spouting crap about wanting grand-kids soon and with the way he was acting with Yoruichi he believed that he wouldn't need to wait too long. That ended with a heavily blushing Ichigo and Yuzu, Karin trying to stuff her giggles, Yoruichi with a light blush and the head of the Kurosaki family on the floor with a bruised face.

'What the hell is Isshin thinking? I know he's crazy and all, but me and Ichigo with kids? Oh if only.' Yoruichi was wondering if Ichigo would actually ever see her that way and after what happened so far she thought that she might have a chance.

'That Fucking Asshole! What the fuck was he thinking shouting something like that! Me and Yoruichi, as if especially after tonight. There's no chance she'll see me like that, will she?' Both were wondering about the chances and what-if situations not knowing that the either already liked them.

After the rest of dinner and more craziness for Isshin, Ichigo went upstairs to his room with Yoruichi behind him. Up him his room Ichigo sat on his chair facing Yoruichi as she spread herself out on his bed.

"Ahh" she breathed out in contempt "Your sister really knows how to cook Ichigo." As she spread her self out she could help but take in the scent around her, it just smelled like Ichigo too much for her not to enjoy.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked, the silence starting to get awkward for him as he watched Yoruichi roll around in his bed.

"I donno, what you wanna do Ichi?" she looked up at him from the pillow as he brought out his laptop.

"Well we could watch a movie," the familiar sound of the laptop turning on making itself known as he turned to Yoruichi.

"Sure, we could do that. What movies you got?" she turned to face him sitting up and moved so that he could sit on the bed as well.

"What do you feel like watching?" he responded as he moved to lie on his bed, Yoruichi already positioning herself so she could watch and cuddle with Ichigo, and turned the laptop to face them,

* * *

After a two hour movie Ichigo looked down on his chest to see Yoruichi, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Turning his laptop off, he repositioned himself so he was completely lying down, careful not to wake Yoruichi, before slowly falling asleep not seeing to twitching of her lips forming a smile.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" screamed the crazed man before he got sent flying out of the window and landing on a bush; the who threw him was none other than Ichigo, his face showing all the signs of anger. Calming himself down, the hero of the Winter War look down on his bed, the Goddess of Flash still asleep hugging his pillow.

"Hey Yoruichi time to get up, breakfast should be done soon" Ichigo spoke to her while shaking her trying to get her to wake up.

"Five more minutes Ichi, I'm still tired" she droned as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down back onto the bed as she held him close. "Don't leave Ichi let's just stay here together" she moaned, still half asleep, probably not even knowing what she just said.

'What? What does she mean together' putting it to the back of his head he tried to wake her yet all attempts did nothing in waking the sleeping beauty. Deciding to do something irrational, thinking it might work, he kissed her on the nose see what will happen.

Before he even realised what had happened, he was lying on his back on his bed with a grinning Yoruichi sitting on his chest. 'Oh why do I have a bad feeling about this' dreading what was going to happen, Ichigo watched as Yoruichi slowly leaned down onto him till her face was only a few inches away from his.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing?" instead of responding Yoruichi kept on moving till she was practically in front of his face then she responded. "Ichigo, I think that... that I love you!" Without hesitation she smashed her lips to his, revelling in feeling of his lips, Yoruichi was in bliss. Ichigo however was shocked, ' Did, did she just say that she loved me?!' _**'Yes now give her some or she might think that she made a mistake King'**_ Shiro screeched from within his mind. Quickly shaking his thoughts he melded in to the kiss, enjoying it as she did.

Yoruichi's head was racing, now she was fully awake and kissing Ichigo and just confessed that she loved him, 'OMG I just told him I loved him! But what if he doesn't feel the same way?! What if he doesn't love me?!' Those thoughts were smashed and out the window when Ichigo responded in kind. Delving further into the kiss she grazed her tongue along his bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Feeling him part his lips more, she drove her tongue into his mouth freely exploring his mouth before he started to fight back. Letting him have his way she let his tongue travel into her mouth so that he could explore.

After minutes of lip locking the two separated, a trail of saliva connection their lips, starring deep into each others eyes. "So does this mean..." Yoruichi trailed off not knowing how to approach the subject.

"It means that I like you, I'm not sure by love just yet but definitely like" he told her then giving her a soft kiss on the lips before getting up, stretching his hand to her. Taking his hand Yoruichi got up off the bed lightly giving him a kiss on the check before leaving the room smirking all the way.

Truly smiling, Ichigo left his room and halfway down the corridor he met his father but unlike his usually goofy self this time he had a serious look on him. Sighing Ichigo turned to him already knowing what it was about. "So he told you then" it wasn't as much as a question as it was a statement knowing full well that Kisuke would tell his father who would tell the girls while he told his friends.

"Yeah he told me, just remember this is Kisuke you're dealing with" Isshin warned, he knew that Ichigo probably already knew that but its better to be on the safe side.

"Yeah, I've already got Zangetsu telling me to stay cautious, I don't need you telling me as well."

"Now, forget about that!" returned his old crazed self, "What's this about you and a certain purple haired princess? Oh Ichigo I always knew you weren't gay, sure I had my doubts but I knew it! Just remember to use protection unless you really want to give me those grand-kids then go crazy!"

"I might just go crazy if you dont SHUT THE HELL UP!" he roared as he kicked Isshin into the wall before walking off to have breakfast with his new girlfriend and sisters.

'Oh Ichigo, you don't know what you just got yourself into.' thought Isshin as he got up and joined his family for breakfast knowing what was soon to make a appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _ _Inner voices'__

 _ _ **'Hollow/**__ _ _ **gods**__ _ _ **inner voice/thoughts'**__ **'Hollow/** **god/monster** **outside'**

" **emphasised speech"**

Different Languages

 **For the reason Yoruichi and Ichigo got together so easily, while Yoruichi did troll Ichigo with the whole cat sounds like a man thing, I have it so that Yoruichi's teasing, while is for fun, is to attract Ichigo attention because she has feelings for him. As to why she has feelings for him, I always thought of it as Yoruichi wanting someone who sees her as Yoruichi not a Shihouin and that someone is Ichigo and her feelings developed as she watched him grow. As for Kisuke, even though he sees Yoruichi as Yoruichi and not Yoruichi Shihouin, I think of it as more of a brother-sister relationship.**

* * *

A few days after Yoruichi and Ichigo confessed to each other, while Ichigo was packing for his trip to Rome, Isshin already told the girls and Kisuke his friends, he couldn't help but wonder what this tablet was all about and why now should _he_ take it to this friend. 'Why do I have to do this, I mean he's got Tessai, I know he can't get the kids but why me?' he thought. He had so many questions but knowing Kisuke he would only get them after he had done what he wanted to de done.

Sighing Ichigo picked up his backpack and made his way downstairs, knowing that thinking about it will do nothing for him. "Huh, what are you lot doing here?" he questioned as he looked around. There he was, ready to got to Tokyo Airport before going to Rome and here were his friends waiting for him.

"We heard from Urahara-san that you're going to Rome" spoke the giant, Chad not showing any emotion in his tone. Looking around, Ichigo could see his friends that helped him with his endeavours: Chad, Orihime and Uyruu, and his friends from school that were told everything: Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro.

Walking up to Ichigo from Tatsuki's side, Orihime asked "Are you really going to Rome Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah I am" he answered. Ichigo was worried for Orihime, ever since Yoruichi made their relationship known Orihime hadn't taken it too well from what Tatsuki told him. He knew that Orihime had feelings for him but he didn't feel the same way she did. At least once Tatsuki had gotten her over it they continued to be friends.

Saying goodbye to his friends, Ichigo, his sisters and Isshin left for Tokyo Airport, meeting up with Yoruichi on the way. At the airport, before he went into customs he said his final goodbyes.

Turning around, he knelt down in front of Yuzu and Karin bringing them in for a hug. "You two stay safe and don't listen to whatever Goat-Face says ok?"

"Stay safe Ichi-nii, and come back soon kay?" Yuzu muttered as she buried her head in his shoulder, Karin doing the same.

"Don't worry about us we'll be ok, you just come back soon ok Ichigo" Karin said as she looked up to his face smiling lightly. Nodding, Ichigo let go of them,

"I come back as soon as I can" he told them before turning to Yoruichi and his father. Walking up to them he gave Yoruichi and kiss and a hug. "Look after the girls for me Yoruichi"

"Don't worry, they'll be in safe hands" she replied after she gave him a peck on the check. Facing his old man, he nodded at him before walking of towards what would be a long flight before he would be able to freely move around.

* * *

After a gruelling flight Ichigo was now in Sardinia, the young man strolling through the bright streets and occasionally asking the nearby citizens for help. Sighing, Ichigo brushed his hair back with his hand as he looked down at the tablet, that he got from Kisuke the day before he left, in his hand

[Flashback]

"Ichigo this is the tablet I wanted you to give back and here is the address" Kisuke said as he handed over a folded piece of paper and a wrapped package, presumably the stone tablet.

In the back room of the shouten, Ichigo sat opposite Kisuke at the small round table. Earlier that day Urahara called Ichigo to meet him at the shop so he can give him the tablet and address before he left the next day.

Taking the package and piece of paper, putting the paper in his pocket, he turned to leave but instead stood at the open sliding door, turning his head he called back to the shouten owner "You owe me for this Geta-Boshi" before leaving through the sliding door closing it behind him.

Opening the door a little, Urahara looked at Ichigo as he made his way home, "I'm sorry Ichigo but you have no idea what you just got yourself into" he spoke to no one then closed the door as me made his way further into the shop, the sound of his clogs and cane echoing.

[Flashback end]

Looking down at the tablet in his hand Ichigo wondered what was so special about it, not paying attention to where he was currently walking almost bumping into a young blond lady standing in front of him... pointing a knife straight at him.

You, hand over that grimoire immediately she spoke in Italian.

Looking up from the tablet and stopping Ichigo starred at her with a raised eyebrow. "Huh my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" he said in English hoping she would understanding despite only knowing a little English.

"What, do you not speak Italian? Very well I shall say it again in Japanese" straightening her stance and raising the knife up to his eye level she repeated "Hand over that grimoire immediately" this time Ichigo could understand what she was saying and after getting over his abrupt shock of a knife being pointed at him did he start to recognise what she was demanding.

"What? Like I would do that, this isn't mine nor yours, I'm gonna give it back and you can't stop me." He told he not relenting his hold over the tablet.

"Do you not who I am?! I am Erica Blandelli, a knight of the Copper Black Cross! Do you not know what that means?!" To Ichigo he currently viewed her as someone who was prideful, _very_ prideful.

"Listen, I don't know nor care who you are or this Black Copper thing. You are not getting this tablet." Ichigo refused and from the loom of her face, Ichigo quickly presumed that she was Pissed.

"How dare..." she started but was cut off by a load, powerful bellowing roar. Turning to its direction, what Ichigo witnessed was something, even after his life as a shinigami, could not believe. Rising out of the ground, was what Ichigo could only describe as a massive boar. With a spine of a blazing fire, glowing blood red eyes filled with malice, its thick brown fur covering it whole with its large tusks angling upwards.

"What the fuck is that!?" shouted Ichigo not noticing the woman next to him cursing under her breath.

"A god...A rogue god" spoke Erica surprising Ichigo as the boar started to run rampage destroying the buildings in front of him.

"A god? What do you mean a rogue god?" Ichigo all but shouted, he had witness men ascend to transcendence, the supernatural but never has he ever seen a god or what could pass off as a god.

"Never mind that, just get going. Run!" she shouted back to him as she started to run towards the beast calling to the driver in a red car parked by them.

"Hey, whatcha hell... argh never mind!" moaned Ichigo as he looked down his left then his right before running down a narrow street to his right.

Jumping on to the roof of the car as it quickly pulled up alongside her, Erica balenced herself as she talked with the driver.

"Erica-sama, where are we heading?" asked Arianna, a maid from what her clothing would tell, in a hurried voice.

"Its still in the port, take Rome Road south." she ordered as she hung on to the sides of the red car as it sharply turned left. Roaring the Divine Beast smashed the building in front of it sending debris everywhere. "We need to stop it" spoke Erica before she gasped as a boat flew at them; jumping high up as Arianna turned right while mid-air Erica ordered Arianna "This is good! Get out of here!"

The wheels screeched as Arianna adruptly spun to a stop "Erica-sama..."

" **Fly, Boots of Hermes!"** shouted Erica as a magical circle form underneath her feet before kicking off it and landing on a nearby intact building away from the boar. Changing her cloths with magic from a red dress, Erica was now clothed in a black and red striped combat uniform and leather boots.

Forming a magic circle in front of her outstretched hand, she spoke **"Lion of Steel...And he who begets you, the Lionheart..."** the magic flowing through the circle increased causing minor winds to whip around it, the head of a lion made of steel coming out of the centre **"...Heed the oath made by Knight Erica Blandelli!"** The jaws of the steel lion opened as Erica plunged her arm down its throat, grabbing a hold of the handle of a sword inside the magical dimension that was inside the lion.

Twilling as she drew the sword, she turned to the beast and raised the sabre up in front of her "It appears it's time for a duel." Raising the sabre above her she shouted **"Cuore di Leone!"**

Facing the still beast, Erica swung the sabre down with force, releasing a magical blast of energy that flew at the boar only to be stopped by a shield of golden magic with runes spread across is surrounding the beast. Roaring, the monster shook of the attack as if it was nothing.

"I knew it. This is a Divine Beast. Which means the gods wish to start a fight here." Pointing the sabre towards the Divine Beast, she shot more magic for the sword but this time with more force, enough to start pushing her back. Connection with the shield surrounding the boar, it started to advance pushing Erica further back.

* * *

Running down a street of rubble, Ichigo tripped over a pile of rocks dropping the tablet letting it slide across he floor. Getting up on his knees Ichigo panted "Jeez...where could she have gone? Huh?" he questioned as he looked up staring at a young boy looking no older than 15 with an ethereal aura around him. Grabbed in what could only a cloak with a white tunic under it, the bluenette spoke, "Does this belong to you?" he asked while holding the tablet, a small smile could be seen.

"Y-Yeah...hey you should get out of here. There's some kind of monster..." Ichigo would have finished had it not been for the boy to start laughing.

"This is funny"

"Funny? Actually, who are you anyway?" he questioned as he began to get a better look of the kid.

"I am the Victor. I am the strongest and that which will defeat every enemy" he said, his forest green eyes staring straight at Ichigo.

"Victor?" Ichigo questioned.

"Though I don't think it's necessarily bad to have a taste of defeat. I tried to revive the king of the ancient gods in order to fight them but I have yet to be defeated." the boy spoke, closing his eyes and looking down at the floor still smirking.

Jumping from building to building, Erica continued forward not hearing Ichigo call out to here, "W-Wait!"

"Did you come here to chase after that witch?" eyes widening slightly Ichigo looked down to the boy.

"Witch? No... I'm here because some guy I know asked me to deliver that."

Following Ichigo's gaze, the boy looked down at the tablet in his hand. "This?" then he suddenly started to laugh "How nice, how nice... It seems you're a good kid, a good warrior. This thief has told me so!"

Ichigo was about to question what the boy was on about but he was stopped when he heard a scream. Preparing to go to the source of the noise, he was stopped by the boy "Are you going, warrior?"

Walking up to the kid, Ichigo held out his hand "Yeah, erm can I have that back?" Looking down at the tablet, the boy gave it one more look before giving it to him.

"Very well. I shall let you hold on to it."

"Hold onto it? This is supposed to be mine..." Ichigo mumbled to himself but was cut off by a bright golden light from behind him. Turning around, he was shocked to see a white stallion with a gold mane glowing a holy white. "What the...?" but was again cut off but this time the source was from his hand; the tablet started to glow white till Ichigo couldn't see anything.

Closing his eyes to block out the light, when he opened then the boy and stallion was gone yet he didn't hear them leave. "What was that?" he said to himself.

* * *

Erica was trying to keep the Divine Beast, which was now in front of her, from advancing but due to the force she was getting pushed back nearly falling off the its head into the air, the beast destroyed the building she was standing on launching her back. Before falling any further, Ichigo leaned over the rail of a balcony and caught a hold of her arm; looking up at what at saved her, she was shocked it was Ichigo when she opened her eyes."You okay?" he questioned struggling to hold her while trying not to get sent flying by the whirlwinds caused by the boar. Being surrounded by a vortex of air the beast roared rearing its head up.

"A tornado?" Ichigo said not believing how a simply job turned out.

"That's the avatar of a god!" Erica said now holding onto the railing after Ichigo pulled her up.

With a flash, the tornado disappeared along with the Divine Beast, Ichigo and Erica closed their eyes to shield them from the light swiftly opening them once the light died down.

* * *

"So by 'god' you man a real god?" Ichigo questioned, now waiting at a train station with Erica, back in her red dress, next to him he wanted answers for what just happened.

"That's right. A rogue god that brings disaster to the world." These answers also lead to Ichigo getting more questions.

"A rogue god?"

"A god that has broken out of its mythic plane manifesting on Earth. They create different types of disasters depending on their nature. The land where a sun god appears might become a blazing inferno. And is a sea god, a great flood. If it's a god of war it wouldn't be unusual for conflict to break out. The rogue gods have existed since before recorded history but only those who possess magic are capable of perceiving them. Normal humans can only perceive them as natural disasters." Turning to face Ichigo, who looked to be in deep thought, she said "You have such a powerful grimoire, but you don't even know that much?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he spoke to her, "I told you that I'm only here to give this back."

"To who?" looking like she doesn't believe him as he dug out a piece of from his pocket.

"Uh, let's see... Lucretia Zora."

"Lucretia? The great mage, the Witch of Sardinia? Why would she give a grimoire like that to a Japanese person?" she questioned as she learned forward towards Ichigo.

"I don't really know, but the guy I got it off said he got it off a friend a long time ago." putting the paper back into his pocket Ichigo looked down the tracks listening if the train was near. "You know... the train sure is taking its time..."

"That's why I told you I didn't want to take the train."

"Wait a second! You didn't say anything! And another thing, why are you coming with me?"

"As a knight of the Copper Black Cross I cannot leave that grimoire be. Under normal circumstances I would have taken it from you at sword's point. You should feel lucky to have run into such a proper person as myself."

"Didn't you threaten me with a knife for it not that long ago? Also you should feel lucky that I saved you from falling off that building before."

"What are you talking about?" she turned to him, smiling feigning innocence.

'This girl...' Ichigo thought a tick mark growing on his head.

"Any way hurry up and carry my luggage. We'll go by car." she said as she got up and started to walk away.

"Wait why do I have to carry your luggage?!"

"Do you need a reason to carry a lady's luggage?" she spoke smiling once again.

* * *

Turning to a stop, beat down red car stopped in front of a large gate to a larger house.

"Shit, that was **not** a pleasant drive." Ichigo said as he quickly got out of the car panting heavily.

"Arianna's only faults as a maid are she's terrible at making stew and she can't drive" said Erica as she got out from the other side. Ichigo's face started to morph into one that clearly said 'And you still let her drive.'

"I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" spoke a voice out of nowhere coming from above, turning to one of the smaller room's roof sat a black cat.

"A cat?" Ichigo questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"We are here with a delivery from Kisuke Urahara, Lucretia Zora-sama." said Erica directly to the cat.

"Kisuke..."

* * *

"Sorry, I shouldn't be lazy just because I can use magic." Lying on a couch was a beautiful woman with long brown hair reaching down past her shoulders and purple eyes. Slender with a large bosom, she is dressed in purple lingerie and pink knee high socks.

"S-She's young." blushed Ichigo.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just a friend of mine said he knew you from when he was younger."

"Well, I might be pretty old compared to a normal human being. But I'm nowhere near starting to decline...It won't be much longer before dark. Want to give this body a try, boy" she said as she stretched her legs in a seductive manner.

Gulping, Ichigo tried to calm down his blush, even after being with Yoruichi he is still vulnerable to flirting from women, and stop his face from getting red like his namesake.

"Lewd." stated Erica looking at Ichigo in an aspirated way

"Shut up." he told her successfully calming his red face.

"Don't say that. Innocent young men are typically overflowing with urges." she said as she sat upright turning to face them.

"I'm not overflowing with anything!" shouted Ichigo once again reining in his blush as he tried to block out the pest in his head _**'You should totally accept her deal Kingy. Then you can fuck her till she can't walk Hahaha'**_ cried the maniac in his head.

"That's not completely true is it Ichigo, I mean what about your reiatsu, that's spilling out all over." said the Witch of Sardinia surprising Ichigo now finding out she knows about the shinigami. "Oh what's with that look, if I know Kisuke then surely I know what you are."

Looking down at the tablet before she let Ichigo respond she picked it up, "The Secret Book of Prometheus, that brings back memories." now it was Erica's turn to be surprised.

"Prometheus!"

"Yes" she replied.

"So what do you plan to do?" Erica asked smiling.

"I'm not sure. It would be terrible if bad people began gathering because this was around. If possible, I'd like someone to look after it" noticing Erica's facial expression change, Lucretia smirked. "Boy...did you run into anyone else on your way here?"

Thinking back Ichigo remembered the boy he met, "I ran into this kid earlier. He had a weird way of speaking."

"Very well. I'll give it to you."

"Me?" he question as he caught it.

"Wait a moment!" Erica protested "He's a beginner at magic! If you give it to him, he'll just..."

"Yeah, I came all the way here just to give it back."

"The god wishes for it to be in the hands of that boy" spoke Lucretia as if it was simple.

"That can't be." Erica breathed in disbelief.

"What happens by chance is inevitable. All the strings of fate are spun together. Do you not understand" she poke getting more cryptic.

Erica pouted "Of course I don't understand! A precious grimoire from the era of the gods... I can't believe this foolishness! She said as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Several bottles of wine later, Erica is holding up her empty glass "Don't space out. Hurry up and pour."

"No, I think you've had enough." said Ichigo with closed eyes.

"You think I can't handle this small amount of wine?" she question wafting her glass left and right.

"No, it's just..."

How slow are you, that you can't even change your expression a tiny bit? You're not a cow!" she said leaning forwards.

"I've been telling you for a while now, but that's not me." he said as he looked at the drunken knight in a bored tone.

"Now... Fill it up!" she demanded facing a metal mask at a desk. "Why aren't you saying anything? She said as she got close up with the mask. Raising her hand, she had her fingers ready to flick the forehead of the mask. Once she did she recoiled from the pain dinting the mask in the process. "Ow!" she screamed "How thick headed are you?! I shall punish you for refusing my finger! Apologize!" she shouted bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Arianna-san!" Ichigo called wanting to maid to deal with Erica.

Laughing while holding a bottle of wine at her side, "He called me Arianna-san!"

* * *

Opening the door to a bedroom Ichigo helped Erica to bed. "Come on, walk straight."

"Arianna, get my back." she mumbled half asleep.

Ichigo started to panic, "Uh, I'm..."

"Hurry up!" she moaned starting to fidget as she pushed her breasts into his side.

Carefully grabbing a hold of the red zip, Ichigo pulled it down exposing her back letting the dress fall as Ichigo averted his gaze. Standing in her lingerie and her red arm-length gloves, Ichigo was having trouble trying to move her while trying to not touch her in more... inappropriate places. Letting her flop on to the bed Ichigo covered her with a blanket before walking out the door mumbling a "Goodnight."

* * *

Back in the room where he met with Lucretia, Ichigo sat crossed legged as he face Lucretia, trying not to overly blush, as she lay on her couch stroking the cat the was lying below her. Sighing, Ichigo had enough with the silence so he voiced his thoughts.

"How do you know Kisuke and about my powers?" Ichigo asked deciding to be straight forward.

"Oh it's not just Kisuke, I also know your parents Ichigo." she said smirking when she saw his face tort in rage.

"So both of those asshats knew about this, well when I get back we are gonna have **words** " he said starting the smirk evilly as he started to plan how painfully those words were gonna be.

Laughing broke him out of his thoughts of beating his father and Kisuke, turning to Lucretia Ichigo saw her smiling warmly at him. "My, my you are just like Kisuke said you are. Well me and Kisuke know each other because he helped me after Melqart and Verethragna first battled and I know your parents because I met them when they came to Sardinia after they married."

"As for your powers, well Kisuke can't keep quiet about some things; he told me about shinigami, hollows and everything where as I told him about magic, gods, Divine Beasts and authorities when we first met. As for you specifically, well like I said Kisuke can't keep quiet, he told me about you and I must say I'm impressed for someone as young as yourself."

Getting a teasing smirk, Ichigo looked away muttering something along the lines of "God, she's just like Yoruichi". Sighing Ichigo looked out og the window behind Lucretia, thinking about home, his family, friends and how much his life just got even more crazy. "So, what's all this thing about magic and authorities, Erica already told me about heretic gods."

"Putting it in simple terms, authorities are the abilities, qualities, divine powers and weapons of gods but also heroes, demons and monsters. If a heretic god is slain their authorities will be stolen by the human, transforming them into a Campione.

Not much is known about magic except from it is a power that require some form of [spell words] whether written or spoken, Magic items or potions."

"Ok and what is a Campione?" asked Ichigo not sure about it, the rest of what she explained seemed simple enough and needed no further explanation.

" _A Campione_ _–_ _a Godslayer – is a supreme ruler. Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

 _A Campione – a Godslayer – is a lord. Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

 _A Campione – a Godslayer – is a devil. Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!"_

"Meaning?!" not happy with such a...unhelpful answer.

"It means that when a mortal slays a heretic god, they steel their divine authorities they become a Campione. Because of their divine authorities, Campione are automatically designated the rulers of whatever area they call home. In that area, among the supernatural, their word is law. Only another Campione dares contradict them.

Also, all Campione have certain powers in common: enhanced longevity, enhanced spiritual senses, magical resistance except when it is inserted into their bodies or with the strength of authorities, superhuman stamina, ability to learn all languages in a short period of time, reserves of magic energy which is pretty similar to reiryoku and advanced night vision." she smiled, letting Ichigo digest all of that while she taken a sip of her wine and peeking at Ichigo through a half-lidded eye.

"Alright, that's a lot of things me and Kisuke are going to talk about." sighing and brushing a hand through his hair Ichigo stood up, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning" he said waving behind him as he left the room closing the door after him.

"Kisuke was right. He is an interesting boy" she said to no one in particular licking her lips. Looking down at her meowing cat, she smirked "Oh things are going to be a lot more exciting."

* * *

The next morning when Ichigo went to wake Erica up, he got an unexpected surprise, "Hey Erica wake up, Arianna's making breakfast." as he nudged her, he was shocked when her eyes suddenly snapped open. Quickly taking a glance at her current attire, she wrapped the blanket around her as she punched Ichigo hard enough to send him to the wall.

"Die, right here and now!" she said heavily blushing, trying to cover her body with the blanket as she stood over Ichigo.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for?! Are you still drunk?" he questioned her while mumbling something that sounded like "And dying ain't so bad" afterward, luckily Erica didn't here that part or he would have some serious explaining.

"How dare you?!" she shouted at him sounding really embarrassed.

"What, I didn't do anything!" Ichigo pleaded trying to explain before she tried to kill him.

"Of course not... If you had, I would have broken your neck in my sleep."

"Then why the fuck are you attacking me?!" shouting at her, Ichigo tried to get her point not knowing why she hit him even if she knew he did nothing.

"But you've had this unladylike image of Erica Blandelli burned into your retinas, and you've even touched her body... No matter how little you've done, I'll have to punish you!" she spoke clenching her fist cocking it back ready to punch him.

As she was about to punch him, a large explosion suddenly caught their attention. "What was that?" asked Erica as she looked out of the window, "Rain?" she said puzzled, just before it was sunny and now it's raining, something didn't seem right. Quickly realizing the situation, Erica changed to her dress and ran down the stairs leaving out of the door at the bottom.

Looking up to the sky, Erica looked through the clouds to see a looming shadow towering above everything, seemingly advancing. Stepping out of the clouds, a giant with a white beard reaching down to his chest and mustache. His muscular build covered by his armour with a crown on his head.

"Please wait, god!" Erica shouted at the advancing god as Ichigo came out of the door next to Erica.

Stopping the god turned to face her "How arrogant must you be, child of man, to stop a god's advance?"

"Please forgive my disrespect" she said crossing her arm over her chest "From what I can tell, you are the king of gods the Phoenicians worshiped long ago, Melqart-sama."

"So there are still praiseworthy individuals who know the names of the ancient kings." Turnig till he was completely facing her, he introduced himself "I am Melqart, the king once known throughout this island... No throughout these entire waters!" before blocking a bolt of lightning with his arm.

"Lightning?" asked Ichigo.

"It rarely rains on Sardinia." spoke Erica with a neutral expression. "This is probably..." As the clouds parted a bit, a large bolt of lightning struck.

"As always, you are adept at changing your form. I must hurry." Melqart said as he began to walk away.

"Melqart has manifested. That means..." using her magic, Erica changed to her Copper Black Cross uniform. "You stay here." she said preparing to leave.

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to halt the gods' battle. Melqart is one of the strongest of the Mediterranean gods. If I don't stop them, this island will perish."

"Wait, what?" question Ichigo confused.

"It is a knight's duty to protect the people." she said seemingly knowing what could happen.

* * *

Quickly running back into the manor after Erica left, Ichigo sprinted to his room digging through his back pack looking for something as he threw everything over the place. When he found his combat pass, he separated his soul from his body letting it flop down onto his bed.

Opening the window, Ichigo shunpo'd towards the direction Erica and Arianna went in, not noticing Lucretia who was watching him through a window in a separate room. Quickly catching up with the red car, Ichigo stayed a fair distance back slowing down so he wouldn't flash-step into the front or back of the car.

Turning towards a huge shadow to the side of the car shaped like a bird, Ichigo heard Erica speak "A Divine Beast, the Bird of Prey. It's here to join into a single form again." she said casting her glance to the side before steeling it forward, determination in her eyes.

As the car came to the coast, they could see Melqart standing there, two large wooden clubs, shaped like lightning bolts, in his hands. Standing opposite him in the air was a small boy, the same small boy Ichigo met before.

"It's been a while, Melqart." he spoke, hands on his hips.

"I've been waiting..." Melqart began, "Verethragna" spoke Melqart and Erica at the same time.

"You mean the ancient Persian god of war and god of light?!" exclaimed Arianna starring at the small boy floating in the sky.

"A tempest, a bull, a white horse, a camel, a boar, an adolescent, a bird of prey, a ram, a goat. And the warrior who holds the Golden Sword. The one who contains all ten avatars: the invincible god of war, the Victor." spoke Erica, listing of Verethragna's authorities.

Using the Boots of Hermes, Erica launched herself of the car roof, striding towards the gods. **"Cuore di Leone!"** she shouted as she transformed her saber to a red European shield.

"It seems the wound I got when last we fought, has yet to heal." spoke Verethragna.

"You have revived me out of your conceited desire to fight, to see who is strongest. I cannot let your wound cause me to overlook this fact." spoke Melqart sound like an adult scolding a child.

"I look forward to it." lifting his right arm up a gust of wind circled around him. Like a ghost, a spectral goat ran down from the clouds followed by a bird turning in to energy before getting absorbed into his hand. As the gust stopped he spoke, "Now, only one avatar remains." as a crest with seven circles with something in them representing his authorities appeared in front of him, two circles added on to them as he regained the goat and bird of prey authorities leaving one spot left empty.

Lifting his club up, Melqart prepared to strike only yo be interrupted. "Please wait!" as a large red magic circle appeared between the two with a rose in its center. Turning towards the direction it came from, both gods looked towards Erica.

"The witch, huh?"

"I'm afraid you must lay down your arms!" ordered Erica standing up straight.

"Right now, this land is a battlefield on which we shall determine who is dominant. Do not interfere child!" ordered Melqart once again readying to attack. As the brought his club up, he swung down at Verethragna with such a force, winds were propelled in all directions.

" **Getsuga Tenshou!"** A large crescent of blue energy shot towards the incoming club from behind Erica, upon contact exploding in a cloud of energy, winds and wooden chunks. Once the explosion cleared, the chunks of wood falling into the see, all eyes were directed at Ichigo standing in front of Erica. "You two should think about where you're fighting beforehand." he spoke.

"Speak boy. Who and what are you?!" ordered Melqart obviously not happy about his destroyed club.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami!" shouted Ichigo back at him resting his large zanpakuto on his shoulder, not noticing Erica behind him, who was freaking about.

"Boy, how dare you attack and destroy my club! You shall pay for that!" shouted Melqart bringing his other club up ready to strike at Ichigo.

"Hold on a minute! How the hell...What the hell was that?! And who the hell are you?!" Screamed Erica confused on the current situation. Here someone she met who doesn't know a single thing about magic standing up against a god and destroyed one of their authorities, she couldn't believe it.

"Weren't you listening. I said my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, whats so hard about that?" explained Ichigo oblivious to what she was on about.

"I believe she means how you destroyed Melqart's weapon here." explained Verethragna, smirking at the expression on Erica's face. "But never mind that. You boy, are good. Yes, you shall entertain me!" shouted Verethragna using the goat to strike a bolt of lightning at Ichigo.

Flash-stepping away, Ichigo lifted his zanpakuto of his should readying himself for a fight. "Yes, keep that up boy, it wouldn't be fun if this ended so soon will it." laughed Verethragna, charging at him with the Golden Sword in his hands.

 _ **'You should let me at him Kingy, then we'll see if he can entertain**_ **me** _ **. Hahaha'**_ screeched Shiro in his head. Ignoring him, Ichigo parried the strike from Verethragna, kicking him in his chest sending him flying backwards.

Launching himself of the ground, leaving creaks spreading out, Ichigo slashed at his mid-section only for him to disappear with speed he had trouble tracking. Looking around while staying on guard, Ichigo swung left blocking the Golden Sword as Verethragna tried pushing down on Ichigo. Using something out of his hollow's book, Ichigo taken one hand of the handle a put it on the middle of the blade's spine, **"Getsuga Tenshou**. **"**

Unleashing the concentrated spiritual energy, the blow crescent engulfed Verethragna traveling across the sky before fading. Laughter could be heard as Verethragna leaped of were he was standing in the sky, swinging downwards towards Ichigo, who blocked it with the flat side of his zanpakuto.

Using the camel authority, Verethragna kicked Ichigo in his chest launching him backwards into the cliff. Pulling himself out, he quickly flash-stepped away as a large bolt of lightning struck where he just was. Deciding to finish this Ichigo raised his zanpakuto up till it was even with his arm, using his other arm Ichigo grabbed his elbow before bellowing, **"Bankai!"**

As black with an outline of red reiatsu burst out from Ichigo, winds wiped up around his as they became fierce. Swinging his new zanpakuto, Ichigo cleared the reiatsu. Standing in a new shihakusho with lines crossing from one side to the other closing it, gloves with white crosses and a black and white choker. His zanpakuto changed from its bulky cleaver to a slim, long black katana with three peaks at the end giving it a slightly serrated look.

Gathering his reiatsu in his new zanpakuto, he charge at Verethragna with a new speed surprising the god. Quickly attacking from one side Ichigo flash-step all around him attacking in an unpredictable pattern when the god turned away trying to determine Ichigo's location.

Getting cuts and slashed across his small body, Verethragna used the ram authority to heal his wounds as the gale authority taken him a safe distance away from Ichigo. "It seems that I have misjudged you. You are better than I thought, a lot better."

Preparing to fire a Getsuga, Ichigo was cut off as a large club came striking down on him sending him into the see.

"Do not forget about me boy! You still owe me for destroying one of my clubs. Now pay!" Melqart shouted as he swung at the see, directly where Ichigo hit.

Firing the Getsuga he had charged, Ichigo hit Melqart in the chest knocking him off balance as he flash-stepped to shore recovering from the amount of water the almost choked on. Looking around, Verethragna was nowhere to be seen yet his voice could be heard. "You are an interesting warrior. Continue to fight and when I recover, we shall fight again" the wind carried his voice fading as the message came to an end.

* * *

Shunpo'ing away, Ichigo met with Erica and Arianna who watched the fight, "We need to leave before anything else happens" Ichigo said, the two dumbly nodding.  
As the two traveled via car, Ichigo flash-stepping behind them, they talked about what just happened."Erica-sama, what just happened?" question Arianna confused about the events that just happened.

"It seems that he knows more than he lets on. Also it seems as though he can fight a god. Never mind, we'll get our answers soon." she answered as silence reigned over in the car neither saying a word.

* * *

 **Planned on having this up on Saturday but events and stuff with family and I didn't get as much time to type as I wanted.**

 **Also any ideas on how to improve the story will gladly be accepted.**


	3. Update

Transcendent of Victory will be going into a hiatus for an indefinite period of time then will be under rewrite.

As for why this is happening, I feel as though the story can be more thought out and better written. It will still have the same concept and pairings but will be in more depth and have more context to it instead of simply having it as that with no backstory or context.

Thanks to everyone who has supported the story with reviews, favourites and followings. Any feedback or ideas for the rewrite is welcome.


End file.
